


Professional Courtesy

by MistWrites (MistbornHero)



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Eliot Spencer and Jacob "Jake" Stone are Twins, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistWrites
Summary: “Your skills leave with your hair?”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Professional Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> A meeting that could have lead to more, had I tried. Written a while ago, just decided to post it
> 
> Eliot and Jake are twins. Eliot joined the army. At some point Eliot joined some kind of Black Ops team and changed his last name to Spencer. He was later declared MIA shortly before joining Moreau. His family knows he’s alive (his ex asking for help in the two-horse job) but he’s not been in contact for years. …. Their dad is Jake’s dad, since he’s got a more grounded canon presence, the hardware store guy was a mentor figure for Eliot? idk  
> Keeping it vague because a) I don’t know how the army works, b) canon is vague.

The woman looked at him, tilting her head towards the gun that lay on the ground between them, she licked her lips appreciatively. Stone glanced at it and charged to get it first, hand lounging to knock it away only to feel nothing where he expected it to be. Instead it was- it was in her hand, aimed straight at him. 

A minute ago, he had seen her pull the trigger on two men, no hesitation. But now she had stopped, squinting at him as if expecting something. “You’re off your game,” she said, in Hebrew, her voice was softer than he expected from someone who could maim as easily as she could. “Your skills leave with your hair?” 

“Like Samson?” Jake asked, taken aback while running through a list of people who could be alive through magic that would make that kind of connection. Stone hadn’t had his hair long, ever. That was never _his_ look. 

The woman breathed out a frustrated sigh, disarming the gun with little more than a thought, hair swishing behind her. “What’s going on, Spencer?” she asked, her English lightly accented and there was something like genuine concern there. 

_Spencer_. His mother’s last name had been Spencer. 

“Spencer?” Stone repeated, brain spinning the word. It didn’t fit into anything for this particular case, so the one connection there was here was him. It was undeniable. He could still remember the man on their front door, delivering the news that his brother wasn’t missing in action anymore. He could remember waiting for more news, or any kind of contact that never came. “Do you mean Eliot?” he asked. 

The woman rolled her eyes, then she seemed to catch on. “You are not Eliot Spencer.” 

“I’m his brother,” he said. It was strange to say those words again. “You know him?” 

“We’ve met." 

"He's alive?" 

"Last I heard," she confirmed. “Are you here for the Van Goh?” she asked, switching back to Hebrew. 

Stone hadn’t known that the auction had a Van Goh. Now that he knew, a part of him wanted to take it. A glance at the woman told him it was not a good idea to try. “I’m here for a statue,” he admitted. 

“Mikel Dayan,” she held out her hand. Stone shook it. “I’ll work with you. Consider it a professional courtesy.” 

* * *

“Tell your brother he owes me one,” Mikel called out to their group as she walked away, case with rolled up painting slung over her shoulder. 

“Didn’t know you had a brother,” Cassandra chirped from behind him. 

Stone shrugged. "Haven't heard from him in years." 

Baird looked at him suspiciously. "How would he know her?" 

"Y'know I could find him for you?" Ezekiel offered. "All I'd need is a name." 

“No. But thanks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in tumblr [@mistbornhero](https://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/)  
> Would you consider adding a [Transformative Work Statement](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Statement) or your contact info to your AO3 profile?


End file.
